Together forever
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: Katie and Carlos are secretly dating and one night they decide to take their relationship to the next level. Everything gets a lot more confusing when 16 year old Katie finds out she's pregnant though. Will she decided to keep the baby? Will she tell Carlos? What will Kendall do? Rated M for swearing, sex references and teen pregnancy. Please read
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first btr fanfic so I hope you like it. I'm from England so I will be using the Englad 'sex law' Practically, if you're 16 or over you can sleep with anyone that is 16 or over. In this story Katie is 16 and the boys are 20.**

**So this chapter is just a short one, the actual chapters will be longer, I hope you enjoy :)**

The first time

"Come on." Katie begged, "No-one's in, mum is away, Kendall and the other's won't be back till morning!"

Carlos looked down at her, "You know I want to Katie, but, what would Kendall do if he found it, he'd kill me!"

"But he won't find out, him, James and Logan are all totally hammered right now and we both know that they're all gonna pass out down there, there is no chance of anyone finding out." Katie sighed.

The Jennifer's were throwing a party, with a lot of alcohol.

She and Carlos had been secretly dating for practically a year now and as she was 16 she really wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

"I love you Katie." Carlos said honestly, having made his mind up about what he was going to do.

"I love you too." Katie replied, taking Carlos' hand and leading him into her room.

* * *

When Katie woke up the next morning she smiled at the feeling of Carlos' arm wrapped protectively around her body. She rolled over and picked up her phone. Shit! Kendall had just sent a text saying he would be back in 5 minutes!

"Carlos!" She hissed urgently, "Carlos wake up!"

Carlos rubbed his eyes and smiled at his girlfriend, "Morning beautiful."

"Kendall's coming back, now!" Katie exclaimed

"Shit!" Carlos yelped, jumping out of Katie's bed and finding his clothes."My boxers!" He exclaimed, "I can't find my boxers!"

"I'll find them later just get out before Kendall finds you, hurry up!" Katie said, shooing Carlos out of her room, letting him give her a quick kiss before she did.

Katie then quickly pulled her own clothes on and jumped in front of the TV about 10 seconds before Kendall, James and Logan opened the door and stumbled into the flat, obviously all nursing some major hangovers.

"How was your night?" Kendall asked as he collapsed down next to her.

"Oh, you know, normal." Katie lied with a small smile on her face.

**So, please review :) :P**


	2. Positive

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows :P**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Positive

Katie leant over the the toilet bowl as she chucked up her guts, again. She had been violently sick for the last few days and it wasn't nice. When she had finally finished she managed to get back to her bedroom and collapse down onto her bed. She felt like crap, and what made it worse was that there was a thought that she could not get rid of.

It had been about 2 months since she and Carlos had first...done it...and no one had found out, like she knew they wouldn't but there was one major thing troubling her. She had missed her period, 2 of her periods, and she was scared.

She knew she needed to get the test, she knew she needed to see if her suspicions were correct, but part of her really didn't want to, she was scared of what she would find out.

Her mum had gone back to Minnestota and she had decided to stay here, she liked the palm woods, she had friends, a life, and Carlos. But if she was pregnant, would he want to stick around anymore? Would he even want a kid?

Big time rush were massive, their new song had gone straight to the top of the charts, and everypone she talked to asked if she knew when their next album was coming out.

She just told everyone the same thing, that she was actually nothing to do with the band, which was a little white lie. Gustavo had given her a part time job at Rocque records, she dealt with all the paperwork and boring stuff, which meant she found out quite a lot about happenings at Rocque records.

She knew that the album was coming out sometime in August but there wasn't a set date yet. If she let anyone know that she knew things about big time rush, well, she would never get a free moment, she would be permanently bombarded with questions and queries.

The boys were at rocque records now, so it was the perfect time to go out and buy the test. SHe had got the day off becuase of her sickness 'bug'. Hopefully it was just that, if it wasn't, she didn't know what she'd do.

* * *

Katie sat in her room staring at the timer she had set on her phone. The pregnancy test was sitting on her bed, upside down. The boz said she had to wait three minute after peeing on it, so that's what she was doing. It was the longest three minutes of her life, all that was going through her head was what would happen if she was pregnant, and none of the scenarios were nice ones.

The timer beeped, three minutes had gone. Katie took a deep breath and picked up the white stick with her shaking hand and turned it over. Her heart dropped, she breathed out the breath she didn't know she was holding, it was positive.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	3. Secret

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Secret

Shit.

What the hell was she going to do? This was defintely not good. She stared at the positive pregnanacy test, praying that it would somehow change to negative. No such luck.

She was only 16! Her mum was going to kill her, Kendall was going to kill Carlos, everyone was probably going to kill everyone. Kendall was going to be so angry.

Carlos. Oh god Carlos. He was only 20, he had his whole life ahead of him in a super successful band, he wasn't goign to want a kid, it would ruin his whole life. She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't ruin his life and career.

But she also felt like she couldn't get rid of the baby, she knew she couldn't. She couldn't kill it, she didn't know why, she just knew. But what was she going to do then?

She could either give it up for adoption, but she wasn't sure, giving her baby away to some complete strangers just didn't seem right. Or keeping it. She was only 16. Was she really ready to give her whole life away. She just didn't know what to do.

Other teenagers in this situation would probably go to her friends, but Katie couldn't. It wasn't like she had no friends, there was a big group of them that hung out together but she wasn't 'besties' with anyone. Yeah, they got along well and had fun but she didn't think she would be able to trust any of them with a secret like this. The girls she hung round with weren't very good at keeping their gobs shut. She had seen them try to keep secrets, it was quite funny actually. As soon as someone started acting questions they would blurt it right out, they actually couldn't help it.

Katie usually just watched what was going on around her. She was the 'quiet' one in the group, much to the surprise of her brothers, and boyfriend, if he was going to be that much longer. Katie wasn't a quite person at all, but she just prefered to keep her mouth shut sometimes.

All she really knew now was that she was pregnant, and that she was definitely going to keep it a secret.

* * *

Katie was sat watching glee when the boys came back from the rehearsal. She had put the pregnancy test in the bottom of one of her draws, the boys never went in her draws, not to her knowledge anyway.

"Hiya Katie pops, what have you been doing today?" Kendall questioned, jumping down on the sofa next to Katie.

"Not much, and what have I told you about calling me Katie pops?" Katie replied with a sigh.

"Sorry little sis, I'll try and remember." Kendall said, holding his hands up and shaking his head.

The other three jumped onto the sofa the next second, Carlos landing next to Katie with a smile.

"Oooh, glee!" James exclaimed happily, "Is it my episode?" James had guest starred in one episode of glee and every episode he saw he said the exact same thing, 'Is it my episode?'

It was quite annoying to be honest, and Kendall decided to tell James that, and soon all four of them were having one of their brotherly fights, just like normal, they had no idea about the secret Katie was keeping, and she was planning on it staying that way.

**Sooo, please review thanks :)**

**My twitter is Laura_B_7 :P**


	4. Break up

**Sooo, thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter :)**

Break up

Katie groaned as she lifted her head from the toilet bowl, again, why did morning sickness have to be this bad?

She slowly turned round as she heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Katie, are you all right?" It was Kendall.

"Yeah," She managed to weakly reply, "Must be that bug going round."

It had been 2 weeks since Katie had found out she was pregnant and so far no one suspected a thing. The boys had been out of the apartment for most ofthat time though but now they had a month off while Gustavo was on holiday in Tenerife.

"Okay," Kendall sounded convinced, which was good, "Do you need anything?"

Actually Katie was absolutely craving donuts and pineapple but she was supposed to be ill, so she couldn't really ask Kendall for them, "Just some water and a hot water bottle thanks." She ended up replying.

Katie somehow managed to pull herself up and get back to her bed which she collapsed into thankfully. Why did this have to be so hard? She just couldn't bring herself to tell anyone, she couldn't!

Everyone would be so dissapointed and angry, she didn't like dissapointing people, she always got really guilty and upset when she saw the look in their eyes.

Like when she had had a party when she had been left alone for a night and when her mum came home the next day the apartment was an absolute mess. Mum. How was she even going to go about telling her.

She would be so angry, before she had gone back to Minnestota she had had the talk with Katie, telling her that she should wait until she was in a proper relationship. She had been in a relationship, but it wasn't really a proper one. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone who the dad was though. She couldn't ruin Carlos' life like that.

Katiewas pulled out of her thoughts by Kendall entering her room with the requested glass of water and hot water bottle.

"Thanks big brother." Katie grinned weakly as he handed them to her and left her in peace so she could try and get some sleep.

* * *

Carlos grinned as Kendall, James and Logan left the apartment to go tot he pool. Carlos had wanted to stay at the apartment so he could spend some time with Katie and hopefully make her feel a bit better.

Right now Katie was watching the music channel, but she wasn't concentrating on the songs. She was feeling a lot better now but she had come to a decison about something, she knew it would be best for everyone, and now that it was just her and Carlos she knew she should do it, but it was going to be hard, really hard.

Katie got up, made her way over to Carlos, then took a deep breath and started to talk "I want to say something." She began.

"What?" Carlos questioned, Katie looked really worried and upset, and he needed to know why.

"Well, this is really hard to say, and I just want you to know that it isn't your fault." Katie was desperately trying to stop a tear falling out of her eye.

"What isn't my fault?" Carlos asked, totally oblivious to what Katie was about to do.

"I think,no, I know, I'm breaking up with you!" Katie let the words tumble out of her mouth and let a tear roll out of her eye when she saw the expression on Carlos's face, he looked so hurt, so upset.

"Bu-, but why?" Carlos managed to stutter. Why was Katie doing this to him,they were happy, weren't they?

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Katie cried before running into her room and barricading the door before collapsing in tears, lwaving a stunned Carlos standing all alone with a solitary tear rolling out of his eye.

**Soooo, please review thanks :) :P**


	5. note

I have no way of updating at the moment :( I don't know when my next chance will be I just want to let you all know that I ahvent forgotten about these stories and when I get the chance I will be updating. Sorry again. :(


	6. Drunk

**So, I am really sorry for not updating but I was really busy and then my wifi went stupid and this is the first I could update, anyways with that said I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Drunk

The atmosphere between Katie and Carlos the next morning was incredibly awakward. All the boys were picking up on it but they didn't say anything, which made breakfast a very quiet thing for once.

Katie just kept her head down as she tried to eat as much of the food in front of her as she could, she couldn't bare to look at Carlos, she loved him so much but she had to do it. She couldn't ruin his life. He would find someone else, someone better than her and he would never have to know about the baby.

After she had eaten as much as she could stomach Katie went straight back to her room, closed the door and attempted to stop the tears that were threatening to fall out of her eyes.

* * *

"So what was all that about?" Kendall questioned after Katie had left.

"All what?" Carlos said as if he had no idea that the awakward atmosphere had even existed during breakfast.

"Don't give me that crap, you and Katie, what's happened?" Kendall continued, Carlos and Katie were usually really close, he had no idea what could have happened.

"I don't know what you're going on about." Carlos argued, he knew he couldn't tell anyone what had really happened, especially Kendall, he would kill him.

"Seriously Carlos, we can all tell something's up, it has been since yesterday, what happened?" Logan inputted, looking at Carlos with that 'I know everything' look.

"Well, you're all obviously imagining stuff becuase nothing has happened!" Carlos snapped, jumping up from the table and storming out of the apartment, leaving a rather shocked Kendall, James and Logan looking after him. They had never seen Carlos get that angry before.

"Something has definitely happened." James states while Logan and Kendall nodded.

"And he won't tell us what, and I doubt Katie will either." Logan added.

"We'll just have to find out ourselves then, won't we?" Kendall said with a determined expression on his face.

* * *

After lunch Katie decided to go for a walk in the park to clear her head, she had heard Carlos storm out of the apartment earlier and she felt really bad, it was all her fault though, wasn't it? She had been stupid enough to let herslef get pregnant and she had broken up with him, she only had herself to blame.

"Katie, Katie!" Katie turned her head to see Daisy and Amber, 2 of her friends, running towards her.

"Hey." She smiled at them, but they looked at her with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Katie questioned.

Amber and Daisy exchanged a look before Daisy said, "We saw Carlos back there." She said signalling somewhere with her hand.

"And?" Katie was wondering why they seemed so worried.

"He's drunk." Amber revealed.

"Oh," Katie sighed, "Thanks for telling me, I'll go get him."

"No problem." Daisy replied as Katie ran to where Daisy had said Carlos was, and sure enough, Carlos was stumbling around with a can of beer in has hand and a few empty ones littered around the general area.

Katie couldn't see any camera's, yet, but they would probably arrive soon, and it wouldn't do Carlos any good to be all over the magazines.

"What do you want?" Carlos slurred as he saw Katie walking towards him.

"To take you home." Katie replied as she reached out to take his arm, but he pulled it roughly away from her and took another sip of beer.

Katie sighed, "Look, I know you hate me right now, and I am sorry, I really am, but I had to do it."

"But why? I thought we were happy, I thought you loved me." Carlos looked at Katie with tears in his eyes.

"I do, I did, I-I, just had to Carlos, but please just come home, please." Katie begged, and she breathed a sigh of relief when Carlos let her take his arm and take him back to the apartment.

This was all just a massive mess.

**Sooo, please review thanks :) :P**


End file.
